


I Love You Being Mine

by DamateKureru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega appropriate Sex Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, First Time Eating Pussy, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamateKureru/pseuds/DamateKureru
Summary: Tetsuka enjoys the last evening before her omega has to go back to Miyagi. Things get frisky.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	I Love You Being Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was already in the making and I rushed to finish it for Kuroo's birthday. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy b-day, little kitty cat.
> 
> WARNING: This is an ABO so the power dynamics are shifted from the get-go. Be aware and if you want to try anything with power-dynamics yourself, then DO YOUR RESEARCH! And fanfic does not count as research.

Tetsuka was so glad that her parents are away this weekend. She still lived at home even though she was going to university and even though that brought its own set of advantages -namely money- it was a huge disadvantage when she wanted to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Since Tsukki was still going to high school in Miyagi their time together was limited and Tetsuka did not appreciate the meddling his parents liked to do. She got enough of that when she announced Tsukki would stay this weekend and she had to endure countless of embarrassing questions like “Don’t you think it’s time to stop courting and make it official?”, “I hope you took your birth-control, Tetsuka”, or “Should I buy you a new bite-guard? Accidental mating is quite common in your generation.” It was bad enough that they knew what they would be doing during the weekend. They didn’t also have to see it.

It was the last evening they had together so they decided to watch a movie. Instead of Tetsuka’s little laptop they watched it on the big TV in the living room. It was a good movie they have chosen, she had already seen it twice but Tsukki seemed to really like the synopsis she gave him so they went with it. A bowl of sweet popcorn was sitting on a little table next to the couch and their drinks were already prepared. It was a really classic movie date but since they saw each other so little it was perfect. Tsukki was already on the couch and nestled himself into a blanket. It was really cute and reminded her of nesting. Her heart did a little dance at the sight.

“Are you gonna let me in with you?” Tetsuka asked. The response was a typical Tsukki glare and the omega tucked the blanket closer to himself. “No way. Get your own one.”

“Not cute at all. Don’t you wanna cuddle with your girlfriend?” she whined and made some lame attempts to remove the cover from Tsukki.

”Sorry for being not cute like a normal omega, Kuroo-san” he said in a sunny voice with a fake-ass smile on his lips. She laughed at that and he retaliated with a kick to her legs so she stumbled from the couch onto the floor. She cursed as she hit her toe on the table legs and Tsukki chuckled at that and said a quick “Sorry”, but he did not look sorry at all.  
“Why are you always so mean, huh? Normal omegas try to be nice to their alpha.” She rubbed at her feet and grumbled when she stood up. “I’ll get some ice for this, you can start the movie without me.” So she went into the kitchen but they only had frozen peas in their cooler. The bruise wasn’t really worth wasting food for so she put the bag back in and just sucked it up. The pain was getting better anyway.

When she came back the room was still silent and one look at Tsukki told her that she made a mistake. His shoulders were hunched and one look at his face told her he lost some of his sharpness. She went down on her knees next to him and tried to make him look at her.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Tsukki?” A gulp and then he huddled even closer to himself, tugging his knees against his chest. 

“Am I really that bad, Kuroo-san?” he mumbled and really now there was even a blush of shame spreading on his ears.

Tetsuka should be ashamed that she found her boyfriend adorable like that. She shouldn’t get joy out of his insecurities and she knew that Tsukki had a hard time to see himself as an equal to all the petite and small omegas. The countryside tended to be a bit harsher on these things and it was no secret that Tetsuka had preferred the more dainty omegas before she courted Tsukki. But he was in no way inferior to any of them. Instead Tetsuka counted herself lucky that Tsukki was always wearing his mean exterior like an amour. It made it so much more thrilling to know that she was the only one seeing the other side of him, that she was the only one who could see the stoic unapproachable omega soft and vulnerable. She often actively provoked him to see that side and it was not something she was proud off but the effect her provocations had always brought her massive satisfaction. She just could never exploit them for too long.

But she never wanted to make him feel insecure or unloved. That was not the kind of alpha Tetsuka wanted to be. She raked her brain for a way to get Tsukki into a better mood. Maybe with exuberance? Or maybe…Yeah. That would do.

She stood up and plopped next to the bundle on the couch. She ruffled his hair and said: “Nah, I know that you love me, Tsukki. So your mean words can’t really hurt me. And if I didn’t like your mean personality I would have never courted you to begin with. Sometimes I even think it’s cute.” Tsukki’s head whipped around to meet her eyes and his cheeks were bright red.

“L-love? I’ve never- you-” She smirked, happy that she pulled him out of his funk.

”But you do, right? Love me?” she looked him in the eyes to marvel how the beautiful flush on his pale face turned to full-on tomato red. He held the staring contest for longer than she thought he would but when he couldn’t take it anymore, he buried his face in the blanket.

The muffled “I really hate you sometimes” was not quite understandable but Tetsuka could guess what Tsukki was trying to say. She laughed and just pushed her hands through the blond strands of her boyfriend to let him calm down from his embarrassment. She also released some pheromones but she doubted Tsukki could smell them when he busy suffocating himself. 

“Are you gonna come up any time soon?” He shook his head. “Hey, I’m really flattered, you know?”

Tsukki groaned into the blanket. “Please don’t say anything. You’re just making it worse.” 

“Okay, okay. But only when you stop smothering yourself to death with that thing.” His ears were a cute pinkish color and she couldn’t help herself from lightly touching them.

“I don’t know, death sounds pretty sweet to me right now.”

She laughed again. “Man, you sure are dramatic.”

After some quiet moments the omega turned his head to peer up at her. Hair ruffled and his cheeks rosy he looked truly adorable.

“Hey there” she said softly and moved her hand to brush small patterns into his cheeks. “You gonna let me in now?”

He huffed and said “You always hog the blankets, you know?” but then lifted one corner to let her in and she promptly snuggled into his side. It was really cozy and warm under here, their bodies touching and sharing heat.

“I’d never.” She said and Tsukki’s chuckle even felt warm, what the fuck? “Okay, maybe I do.” She admitted.

Tsukki shifted a bit and sat straight up again. She looked at him but then his hands went around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She was about to protest against the manhandling when a curt “Shut up”, followed by a hard chest pressed against her back did exactly that. Tsukki wrapped the blanket around both of them and then snuck his hands under the blanket to hug her from behind.

When she turned to look at him he pouted. “Don’t say it. This way we can both fit, right?” After studying his face until he was squirming under the gaze she turned around again and settled herself firmly into her position.

“So you do want to cuddle with your girlfriend. You could have just said so, Tsukki.” She didn’t keep the grin out of her voice and Tsukki definitely heard it as he groaned into her neck from behind.

“Sometimes I really really hate you.”

“Sure you do, love. I’m just gonna start the movie, alright?” Tsukki nodded without lifting his head but his hug tightened and Tetsuka felt really good when she settled in to watch the movie, pressing back into the embrace.

#

They were twenty minutes into the movie and already Tetsuka was bored out of her mind. It was a good one but she had already watched it with some university friends two weeks ago so the plot was still fresh in her memory. At first the popcorn had been a good distraction but now the bowl was empty and if she wanted a new one she would need to stand up and she was not sure if she could get Tsukki to spoon her again so soon. And she doesn’t know why they’ve never tried this position before but being the little spoon felt pretty damn awesome.

Tsukki had spread his legs so she was sitting right between them. He was caging in her in and their thighs were touching as she was pressed right against his chest. In this position their height difference became extremely obvious. When they are standing side by side Tsukki was nearly one head taller than Tetsuka, but her atrocious bed hair made up for it a little bit. All of her prior partners had been smaller, delicate omegas so it was quite an experience to be the one who has to look up for a change. But given the comfort she felt now it was way worth the stiff neck every now and then. She always had been the one doing the hugging and while that was nice the same could be said about the reverse.

Tsukki had his nose buried inside her neck and was inhaling the alpha pheromones she was giving off. He was way more sensitive to smell than herself and it was honestly endearing how much the omega loved hers. Because they were so close she could also sense all of his body movements, albeit small, that signaled how much he was captivated by the screen. In moments before a jump scare he would tighten his hold and when the lead found new clues he would analyze them under his breath. She was sure he didn’t even realize how into the movie he was and it seemed selfish to ruin his fun just because she was bored. And cataloging her boyfriend’s behavior seemed like a much more interesting activity now.

But even that got boring after Tsukki held his breath for the last seven minutes and there really wasn’t much else to do anymore. She was not going to count the circles of the patterned blanket they were wrapped in. She had some pride and the inkling that that activity should be saved for one of those boring lady nights her mom forced her to attend. Speaking of the blanket, the warmth had been a great source of comfort at first but now that she was so close to her omega, their combined heat was driving her crazy. And who could blame her, she hadn’t seen her boyfriend in over a month and yes, they went longer times without seeing each other but her sexual frustration reached new limits this time and when there is nothing for your mind to focus on, it goes straight to… you know. So Tetsuka felt the need boil up inside her and was really trying to keep her horniness at bay.

A groan left her lips and she pushed back against the strong chest behind her. When she made contact with his groin though Tetsuka tried to get away as if she was struck by a lightning.

“Stop squirming, Kuroo-san” said Tsukki and pulled her flush back to where she was. Right back. Tsukki didn’t seem to notice their compromising position just yet and Tetsuka was really thankful that he could be kind of clueless about these things. It was his first relationship after all and they didn’t have a lot of time to get physical with each other yet.

Wait a minute. Tsukki was totally engrossed with the movie right now. And didn’t seem to realize just how close they really are. A dangerous smirk made its way on Tetsuka’s face. She might have found something to pass her time with now.

Slowly, she took one of her hands and laid it onto Tsukki’s thigh. There was no visible reaction so she squeezed a bit and still, she was safe. Thankfully, Tsukki decided to wear some pajama pants that hit just before the knee so Tetsuka slowly peeled the fabric back until she exposed some of that milky thigh. She drew light circles there and maybe she was imagining this but did Tsukki’s breathing just hitch a little? The nuzzling was definitely not her imagination and she grinned in victory.

She hoped the ministrations were not too obvious but after some minutes she was pretty sure Tsukki had classified them as harmless because there was no way he didn’t notice them. But his body was way quicker on the uptake than his brain it seemed because the sighs he gave out were definitely spurring on her own arousal.

Casually she rocked her body back into his groin and after some time she could feel Tsukki’s cock hardening in his pants. With a wolfish grin she peered up to her boyfriend who was still fully engrossed in the movie. This was gonna be so much fun!

She pressed the swell of her ass firmly back on his crotch and rubbed until a small groan left the omega’s lips. Then she backed away again to grip at his thighs a little harder. The smooth flesh felt so good between her palms and she used the leverage she had to press herself back with more strength. Her boy’s dick was about half-mast she concluded and the biggest triumph was when he rutted back into her ass. Wriggling her hips she listened for the labored breaths escaping his lips and then -

“Kuroo-san” a moan interrupted Tsukki when he spoke up. “Kuroo-san, what are you doing?”

“I’m watching the movie, Tsukki.” Another thrust. Keeping her voice unaffected was hard but so worth it when Tsukki let out a whine.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been-”

“Shhh, Tsukki. It’s getting good now.” She shushed him and felt a little bad about it but Tsukki huffed and nestled himself back into the crook of her neck, playing along. He shifted her a bit so his cock was sitting right against her crack and if that didn’t turn her on, then Tetsuka didn’t know what would.

She never thought she’d be the type to love rutting against her boyfriend on her parent’s couch but here she was. And she was loving it. Tsukki played along and acted as if everything was ordinary but underneath the blanket they have been grinding against each other for minutes now. He also was more generous with his sounds now, letting out groans and whines that turned her absolutely wild. God, how she loved to draw these things out of the omega when Tsukki tried so hard to appear unaffected to the world. But here, just the two of them, the omega would let himself go if just for a while.

When his moans turned higher and he was licking at her scent gland to release more pheromones she liked to back off a bit, let him rut barely into her backside. He tried to pull her back then because he was close but with some effort she remained out of reach. Just when the other calmed down a bit she would start again. They did that dance again and again. She could smell the arousal and frustration wafting off her boyfriend more clearly now, so it must be pretty bad.

He must look like quite the mess already and it was a good thing she couldn’t see his begging eyes so that her focus could lie here in slowly torturing him. But she could imagine how his skin flushed and how wet his cock was. These images made her own sex wetter and wetter, paired with the sounds she was driving herself equally mad. Thankfully, she had a bit more self-control when it came to sex so she could draw this out and enjoy the tingling of her pussy. Tsukki himself was not as patient, desperately searching for friction against her jogging pants.

“Stop squirming, Tsukki. I can’t concentrate on the movie when you move so much” she said in a low whisper.

“You- you’re the one t-that’s-” he soon gave up trying to get her closer again. “Moving.”

“Darling, I just want to enjoy an innocent movie night with my boyfriend-” Tsukki snorted at that but Tetsuka raised her voice to talk over any further interruptions. “And I really would appreciate it if you’d just stay put.” She accentuated the last part with a particular hard push against his crotch and Tsukki groaned at the pleasure.

“And if you could keep quiet. I can’t even understand what they’re saying if you keep being loud.”

“As if. You love my voice”, he mumbled. She could hear the eye roll. “What did you say, Tsukki?”

“Nothing. Ahh, if-if I stay quiet, will you maybe-” instead of finishing the sentence he bucked up into her. “Will you? Please?”

“You just have to see, right?”

Her boyfriend just groaned in response but his body relaxed behind her so she took that as an invitation to keep teasing. She wasn’t even pretending to be subtle anymore and rubbed herself all over the poor boy’s cock. But now he was trying to hold these delicious noises inside and it was so much more fun to get them out of him when he was resisting. She raked her nails over the exposed skin of his legs because she knew what a little pain did to him. His head hit the back of the couch with a quiet thud but he was too stubborn to make some noise. Really too cute, trying to be good for her. She rewarded his efforts with some gyrating of her hips and at that he was gasping.

To muffle his noises he bit into the fabric of Tetsuka’s shirt but she knew how close he really was. She moved in the exact same way that had gotten him close before but now she was not gonna stop so soon. Instead she slowed them down so the stimulation wasn’t less intense but in no way enough. He tangled his fingers in her shirt and nearly sobbed when she caressed his thighs and asked “See, so much better if you’re quiet. Don’t you agree?”

He shook his head. “No? You want be loud?” A nod.

“You want me to know how good you feel, is that it baby?” Another sob.

“That’s not an answer, honey. Do you want to moan and whimper for me so I know how close you really are, Tsukki? Come on, you can tell me. I’ve got you. I promise.” Her voice was soft and encouraging. With that tone she could make him do almost anything if she used it right. Behind her he sniffled and nodded. He let go of her shirt to lick her neck and his whimpers were needy. He was close and she bet that he looked so delicious right now.

“Do you want to tell me? How good you feel? What a good boy you are for me?” she encouraged the omega to answer her. After some moments he took the bait and said “A-alpha, so good. Wanna-”

He sounded so wrecked and Tetsuka was determined to see how far she could take this. “Wanna what, darling? Do you want to come?”

“Please, alpha. Please. Just a bit, so close- Please!”

“Hmmh, aren’t you a bit selfish, Tsukki? All you’re doing is grinding your hips like an animal. You’re sitting here, being so pretty but what about me? You haven’t done anything for me? Come on, answer me or are you far too gone?” even though her own arousal was pooling in her panties she could still inject some detachment in her voice.

“No-I fuck. Please- just can I after? God, you feel so good, alpha!” Pride swelled up in her chest. She could make her omega come undone just by a simple lap dance? She was so good and this pride fuelled her further.

“After? I’ll hold you to that.” She chuckled. “But answer the question, Tsukki! Do you want me to know just how much you love my ass grinding down on you, that you can come just from that?”

“Yes, alpha, yes. Love it, love your ass, s’feels so perfect. Want you to know- you make me feel so good. I- I’m close. Please alpha!”

He was so far gone, rutting against her bottom she didn’t even have to move it anymore.

“How close are you, Tsukki?”

“YES, yes. So close. Just a bit. Please!” his thrusts became more erratic and he gripped her hips to push them into his cock.

“And do you love it, hmmm? Being close, being such a good omega for me. My little omega.”

“Love it, please. Love being your omega. Love being yours. Yours. Your omega. Yours!” He chanted and god her alpha heart soared at the words spilling from the blonds mouth. She was so tempted to let him come like this but she couldn’t even see his face and she not only wanted to hear but also see him fall apart.

So she pushed the hands holding her down away and stood up, throwing the blanket on the floor. The change in position gave her the chance to cool down and slip a teasing smirk onto her face. Behind her Tsukki couldn’t even pretend anymore and straight up wailed when he lost the contact. Tetsuka turned just in time to see him cant up his hips against the empty space, failing to get any friction.

He looked at her and the tears were glistening in his eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. His cheeks were red and his mouth quivering, heck, his whole body shaking from being denied.

“Alpha. Alpha. Why?” He begged and tried to grab her, pull her back into an embrace but she didn’t let him.

“Look at you, baby. So desperate for me, aren’t you?” She took a glance at his crotch and god, Tsukki leaked through his pants so there was a big wet spot right where the tip strained against the fabric. And the bottom too, was moist from the slick that poured from his ass.

“You even dirtied your pants, aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” she bet hers weren’t that much cleaner but the thick jogger material just hid it better than her boyfriends.

Tsukki couldn’t form any words, coming down from the edge his brain still couldn’t string a coherent sentence together. Just whines and sniffles while his alpha stood above him and snickered.

When his orgasm was successfully staved off she finally let herself be pulled towards him again. She was careful to leave some space between them so he couldn’t rub himself off again. She caught one of the tears that was sliding down his cheek with her fingertip and brought it to her mouth. She then removed his glasses and set them aside on the table. Now that there weren’t any obstacles in the way anymore she kissed the other tear tracks one for one, relishing in the soft hiccups of her boyfriend.

“I was so close, alpha” more tears were flowing and she put her hands behind his head to rub soothing circles into his skin.

“I know, baby. I know you were.”

“I’ve been good, right? I did what you wanted. Why didn’t you let me come?” he sounded so vulnerable right now, so helpless, so adorable. She took his head in her hands and made him look in her eyes. They were pleading, asking for answers.

“You were great, baby. Did exactly what I wanted you to do.” She kissed his nose, then his two eyebrows. He leaned into the kisses and closed his eyes. “So good for me, always so good for me. Such a good boy.”

When she pulled away a little his breathing wasn’t so ragged and he gulped once before asking: “So why?”

A soft smile played on her face and she leaned down to brush her lips against his. He opened his mouth to let her in but she kept them soft and sweet. Then she whispered against his cheek: “Weren’t you supposed to be quiet?”

Tsukki jerked beneath her and let out a whine. She chuckled and leaned back to look him in the eyes. He had an adorable pout on his lips and his glare was softer now that the glasses weren’t there. He really didn’t make an intimidating figure, looking instead young and pretty. But she doubted he would appreciate these compliments right now.

“But you told me to answer”, he said sounding like a little child.

“Mmmh, I did.” She nuzzled her nose against his cheek again, peppering kisses all over his face.

He just sighed. “You’re really mean, you know that” and placed his hands on the small of her back to pull her closer.

“Mmmh, I know.” She was sure he could feel the smile on her lips but no matter how much of an asshole she was in bed, Tsukki always seemed to forgive her quickly. When she reached his ear she licked the shell and blew on the wet spot she left behind. That elicited a shiver from the blond. Carefully she took his earlobe between her teeth and pulled hard. That gave her a whine and he bucked himself into her. She chuckled darkly.

“But you like it when I’m mean, don’t you?”

No answer came but they both knew what she had said was true.

“Yeah, you do.” She punctuated her statement with a kiss to the underside of his chin. Maybe kissing the sensitive spot there was considered cheating but the moan she got in return made it more than worth it in her books. Tsukki lay relaxed beneath her and tilted his head back to give her better access. Which she used to paint some pretty bruises on him, nibbling and biting all the way to his shoulders. She was careful to avoid his scent gland though because she didn’t want to accidentally bond with the omega. She had her bite-guard in just in case but you could never be too cautious. But the rest was fair game. She didn’t bite hard enough to draw blood but some whines were definitely more of pain than of pleasure.

“And I like being mean to you. So much.” She mouthed at his adam’s apple and thrilled when Tsukki held his breath in fear of a bite. She let him panic for some moments and then moved to the next patch of skin to abuse. The sounds he makes are really exquisite right now and really spurred her on to do more, to do worse. To tease until he was flushed and begging her to do anything.

“Glad I didn’t, Tsukki?” she asked. “Or did you want me to bite?” He just arched himself off the couch in response.

“That doesn’t really help, baby.” She giggled. “Come on, answer me.”

“I’m supposed to be quiet- ahhh, remember?” he said back but his voice broke off into a whine.

“No, no more. Wanna hear you beg for me. Wanna hear you scream, Tsukki.”

“You have to do better if you want me to scream, Kuroo-san.” Some of Tsukki’s normal tone of voice came through and Tetsuka thought that indicated way more composure than she wanted her omega to have right now. She wanted him to loose control, to let himself go completely.

“Ohh, didn’t seem like I had to try that hard earlier.” She leered. Before he could say anything back to her she pushed a finger to his lips. There was a challenge in his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth and slid his tongue over the digit. He began sucking it in and the whole thing made her imagine other places where that tongue could lick and suck. She shuddered just thinking about it.

“God, Tsukki!” she groaned. “You can be such a fucking tease. Making me hot like this.”

She pushed another one inside his mouth and opened it and she could see the saliva strings and it looked obscene. Especially with Tsukki looking up at her and how did the bastard manage to smirk with his mouth wide open? She scratched a bit at the roof of his mouth and Tsukki just let it all happen, licking her fingers and looking right at her. She could feel her resolve slowly crumbling and he seemed to realize that as well. She was close enough that he could probably see her face and the hunger in her eyes because he took that chance slide the fingers out of his mouth with a loud plop that echoed in her ears.

She blinked and let out a growl that rumbled deep inside her chest. It was animalistic and purely alpha and the omega seemed to hear her call because he took her head in his hands and brought it closer to him.

“Seems like I also don’t have to try too hard, alpha” the words were whispered seductively and she really liked the self-satisfied look he had in his eyes. They were such a pretty honey color, wide and alert, intensely staring at her.

She didn’t care if he got the last word for now. She could always make him pay later. Now the only thing on her mind was that they were both already wrecked and hadn’t even shared a real kiss yet. Aching to taste that sweet mouth she closed the last few inches between them.

His lips were wet from the saliva she had smeared around earlier but that only made this hotter. Not bothering with soft anymore she demanded entrance with her own tongue and the blond didn’t hesitate to give it to her. Kissing was always a battle between the two of them as they both had different styles. Tetsuka was way more domineering and aggressive whereas Tsukki’s gift lied in the art of controlled, strong kisses that made her weak in the knees if she let him. But right now she wanted to kiss the cockiness right out of him so she squashed all his attempts to invade her mouth. Instead she glided her tongue over the sensitive spots behind his front teeth. He moaned and it tasted delicious. He tickled the underside of her tongue and tried to push her out to gain more control but she wouldn’t have that. After some more attempts he finally gave up and let her have the control she desperately craved.

His hands glided down on her body, thumbing her breasts on their way, before they settled comfortably on her hips. He pulled her closer so their chests were touching. Her hands tangled inside his hair and scratched at his scalp, occasionally tugging at the short strands. They broke apart to get a breath of fresh air and went straight back to devouring each other.

It was heated and passionate and Tsukki always pushed back just the right amount to keep her alert, to keep asserting her dominance over the omega. Because while his mouth was gladly taking her guidance his hands were on their own path, exploring her body. They were under her shirt, roaming her back. Or inside her joggers to cup the swell of her ass. He went with his fingers along the seam of her panties and it made her so horny. What she would give to have his fingers inside her pussy right now, stroking and teasing her. She would come in seconds, she was already so horny. But the little tease just kept them on the surface, probably unaware of how to really touch a woman. Tetsuka had always touched herself the few times they managed to have sex. But there was no way she was begging for more, if anything, the panting omega beneath her should do the begging.

She channeled all of these feelings to make her kisses even more aggressive, biting the blond’s lips and swallowing moan and whine alike. Her instincts sang with joy whenever she felt him give in a little, felt the tension melt from his shoulders. She kissed him until he was nice and pliant again, letting her do the work and just accepting what was given to him. He was still fully hard and now desperate to orgasm again. The wariness from being pulled from the edge earlier was also dwindling and draining out of his body with every kiss and left him way more susceptible for anything Tetsuka was feeling up to.

He had already stopped teasing her pussy and was now just tightly squeezing her cheeks but Tetsuka still needed some moments before she could calm down again. So she mouthed along his jaw and neck again, leaving hickeys and teeth marks until the passion burned down to a slight simmer inside of her.

She sat straight up in her omega’s lap to tower over him for once. The sight was delicious and she could feel the pulsing of her sex when Tsukki’s eyes caught hers. He was looking up at her, out of breath and stunningly beautiful. His lips were red and bruised, mouth still slightly agape. But what really got her is the adoration in his eyes, they were so open and so wanting. Knowing she put that look on him, she made him want her so much, she made him submit to her. All of it came crashing down on her in that moment, but instead of crushing her, it lifted her up, made her soar higher and higher. She felt powerful above him, strong and dependable.

She stared at him and whatever expression she had on her face made him even weaker with every moment he stared back. His shoulders dropped down and his head bend slightly sidewards.

“Alpha” he breathed out. “Alpha. Kuroo-san”

It sounded like a prayer, the way his voice fanned out almost reverent and she was the goddess he was worshiping. Her back straightened and his neck was now fully exposed to her. He submitted completely to her, baring his most sensitive part of himself, his scent-gland, to her. His eyes were closed and the smell he gave off just registered in her mind right now.

‘Yes, yes’ it screamed and ‘I want you, I need you’. All rationality had left him because normal Tsukki would never present himself to her in that way. But this wasn’t normal Tsukki. This was fucked out of his mind Tsukki, vulnerable and trusting his alpha to take care of him. This was the Tsukki that Tetsuka was so weak for. He chanted her name and she just wanted to give this Tsukki anything he needs, to be the one to protect and provide for him. She never felt like this for any of her prior partners. They couldn’t even compare to how much she needed this Tsukki that was so utterly reliant on her.

“What do you need, omega?” her tone was sharp and strong but Tsukki didn’t flinch just opened himself up more to her.

“You. I need you.” He answers but he sounded so far away. She seemed so far away. She leaned closer to the smell, that delicious smell.

“You have me, omega. What do you need? Whatever it is, alpha will care for you.”

“Tell me.” He pleaded.

“Anything you want, omega. What do you want alpha to say?” His scent-gland was so close and she nosed at it to release more of the smell. Her fangs tried to come out and the desire to bite was strong but her bite-guard made them retract as soon as they appeared.

“Tell me I’m yours. Please.” He sounded so insecure as if he didn’t know how crazy he was making her in this moment. But she would do anything to chase the doubts out of his mind and reassure him.

“You’re mine, omega!” She growled. “Mine and mine alone. Such a pretty little omega. Only for me, only mine to see.”

“Mmm- More. Please.”

“You belong to me, don’t forget that. No other alpha can have you and if they try I’m gonna rip them into little pieces for trying to lay their hands on what is obviously mine.” Tsukki keened, maybe even pleased with her violent promises.

“Because everyone can see, you know?” she whispered in his ear. “That you’re mine. I’ll drown you in my scent until you’re crazy with it so everyone will know to back off. And when that fades they’ll see the bruises all over your body. From your neck to your chest to your thighs. I’ll cover every inch of your skin, bite you until you scream and beg me to stop.” He pushed up against her, begging her to “Yes, yes. Please. Everywhere. Wherever you want. All yours, alpha. All yours.”

“I know, all mine. And I know you are even if we’re miles apart and my scent has faded and the bruises healed, you’re still mine. Because I’m all you think about, your pretty little head is filled with me. You’re crazy for me and I absolutely love it.”

At that he looks at her with his eyes open again.

“Yeah, I love it. Love it how you think you can hide it behind your hard exterior but in fact everyone that looks at you knows. They know you have someone on your mind, someone who takes up all of your time. And I love it when you pretend that you’re so proper when nothing gets you off more than being pinned under me.”

And she did just that, taking his hands from her ass and pinning them to the couch with her hands. Her grip around his wrists was strong but Tsukki didn’t even try to struggle out of the hold. He just looked straight at her eyes, taking her words in.

“Yeah, that’s the look. You like it when I have you at my mercy like this. You’re always so good then, letting me do as I please. Gets me off every time.” He flushed at the admission.

Her face twisted into a smile. “You like that? That you turn me on?” He nodded enthusiastically.

“You have no idea, baby. You make me go crazy, your sounds, your smell, your face.” She pushed his hands higher behind his head so she could secure them with one hand. Now that she had the other hand free she grabbed his hair and yanked to force his neck to overstretch. On the exposed neck she nipped and bit again. Earlier bruises had already formed and whenever she got to one the blond moaned extra loudly.

“My pussy has been wet since we sat down here. And then you go and behave like such a good boy, letting me drive you wild over and over again. Letting loose all those lovely little noises and being nice and pliant for me. God, and I love it when you fight back, never enough to actually throw me off, but just so that I need to constantly. Keep. You. In. Check.” The last words were all punctuated by a vicious bite, the last one landing on that one spot under his chin. She wouldn’t classify the sound Tsukki made a scream but it was pretty close.

“And I can be mean to you as much as I like. I can bite and suck and scratch at your skin until there are tears brimming in your eyes. And you’ll always beg for more because you’re just a little masochist and can’t help yourself. Or I don’t let you come, tease you and make you beg. It gets me so hot when I see you suffer like that, Tsukki. All embarrassed, scared or hurting. They are such good looks on your face, baby. You always look so good for me.” She stopped for a short while so she could look back at his face.

“Just look at you right now, baby. You’re absolutely wrecked right now. Your eyes are so shiny, begging me to make you cry again.”

He tried to turn his head away but she gripped his chin and forced him to look at her.

“Don’t turn away from me!” she barked. “Let me see what I do to you!”

His eyes filled with more tears that slipped down his face. “You’re so pretty when you cry, Tsukki. Such a pretty little crybaby. And it looks so good with your lips so red and swollen. They would look obscene on your pale face if you weren’t flushed under your ears, baby. You look like you’ve had the best fucking sex of your life and you didn’t even come yet. Isn’t that pathetic? Your neck looks like an animal had its way with you. How are you going to hide it when you get back? Or maybe you’ll show everyone what I do to you, how much I wreck you, Tsukki?”

“Show everyone in Karasuno how good I fuck with you Tsukki. Will you do that for me?”

The omega struggled against her hold but couldn’t win against her.

“No? You don’t want to show them? Okay, but then you have to show me. Because I really love wrecking you, Tsukki. And when you’re gone and I lay here in my own bed I think of what I did to you, how I made you feel and it gets me so hot. I come so hard when I think about your red face. The way your cock leaks and you beg for me and my touch.”

“You touched me earlier, right? Did you feel how wet I was? That’s all because of you, darling. You make my pussy flood and my clit throb. Did you feel it?”

The now sobbing omega nods his head.

“I knew it. And you teased me, rubbed me just to get me even hornier, right? Was it revenge because I didn’t let you come?” Again he nodded.

“Then you didn’t do a very good job, honey. Because I’m still in control of myself while you lie here whining like a mess.” She bowed closer to him.

“Do you want me to teach you? How to really touch a woman and make her feel good? Want me to show you?”

The look in his eyes was enough of an answer. 

“Then beg”, she breathed against him and the flood gates seemed to open because-

“Please, alpha. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Teach me! I’ll make you feel so good! I promise! I want to see you! Please! ”

She swallowed the begging with her mouth and whispered: “Then get down there.” Then she let his hands go and got up from his lap to sit on the couch. She shimmied out of her joggers and Tsukki watched her with rapt attention. He seemed frozen and and only when she opened her legs and patted the space between them he sprung into action. He took the blanket on the floor and used it to kneel between her open legs. He then leaned his head against her thighs and his hair tickled so Tetsuka let out giggle. He looked so good there, so soft and cute. He was looking right ahead to her pussy and he looked so starved, so hungry for it.

She began with circling the wet spot on her panties and dug inside the little crevice with her hole underneath. Then scratched lightly along the seams, imitating his movements from before. They were still fresh on her mind and he was watching her every move. It was making her growl, having all the attention of this gorgeous omega on her.

“That’s what you were doing, little touches here and there.” She continued to contour the shape of her pussy. “And it feels nice, don’t get me wrong. But this is in no way enough to make me come. For that you have to go deeper.” She slipped her finger inside and felt just how wet and moist her inner parts have become. She was so damn soaked and she couldn’t wait to finally do something about the need pulsing in her veins.

“Take them off, darling.” She said and like a good boy he followed her instructions. He carefully put his hands on her hips and tugged at the panties and Tetsuka lifted herself from the couch so he could slip them down her thighs. His touch sent electric shivers down her spines and when he had them off he held his hand with them inside towards her. But she pushed it away towards his face until they were pressed right against his nose.

His eyes were fiery when he inhaled her smell and let out a growl of his own. He devoured the smell and she let him. It was amazing how much effect it had on him and his free hand wandered out of her field of vision to jerk himself off. She allowed that for a few moments because the sight and thought of her boyfriend jerking it while sniffing her wet panties was so incredible hot.

“Smells good, doesn’t it?” Tsukki groaned in response and didn’t notice the smug expression his girlfriend was wearing. Before the boy got too close, she had been teasing him for a long time after all, she pulled them away from him.

He whined at the loss but her words made him more compliant.

“That was your reward, baby. For being so good tonight. But the real thing is so much better, don’t you think?” She then pulled her outer lips out of the way so he could see deep inside of her. The smell even hit her so she could only imagine what it did for her omega.

“Get your hands on my knees, Tsukki. You don’t wanna come too early and ruin all the fun.” And after some quick pumps he also complied with that request. They were a bit sticky when they gripped her legs with force, both a sign as to how good he’s feeling right now.

“Now look closely. See how wet I am for you? That’s all because you’re so hot, Tsukki. My good little omega. You turn my pussy into a hot, sticky mess.” She said as her fingers glided over herself, collecting her wetness on her fingers. She lifted them towards his face and pressed them against his lips.

“Want a taste?” but even before she asked Tsukki opened his mouth to lick the delicious fluids from them.

“Tastes so good, doesn’t it?” he nodded and that brought a light smile on her face. Watching him be so crazy for her always eased something inside of her, she couldn’t explain it, but she was happy to be his sole focus during these moments. Reluctantly she pulled away from his mouth and started to soothe the ache she felt since they started this game.

She circled her clit and enjoyed the tingles that brought her that. “That’s my clit, here’s where I feel the most and what makes me come the hardest. So always be sure to give it some attention.” Tetsuka kept her pussy open with two fingers so she could slowly pull the hood away from her clit with her other hand.

“But she is quite shy and sensitive. So you have to coax her out and be gentle. But if you do it right, it feels - unnghh - so good.” She glided the finger that was just in Tsukki’s mouth over her most sensitive spot and threw her head back and moaned.

“If you’re not careful you overstimulate me though and then I feel numb. So mix it up a little, explore. Nearly every place here can feel good, just try and see how I react. I’ll let you know if you’re doing something wrong.” She rubbed her walls a little and when she found a good spot she kept going harder and harder.

Her voice came out more breathy now. “And if something feels very good, I sure as hell will let you know. God!” The stimulation made her hole clench around thin air, aching to be filled.

“And then comes the place you already know, baby.” She hooked her fingers inside her hole to pull it slightly open so Tsukki could see better. “Your cock felt really good in here last time, baby. We don’t have any lube but if you’re careful you can stick some of your fingers inside and try to find that spot that makes me keen. I’ll doubt you’ll get it on your first try though. And don’t be afraid to get deep inside. The deeper, the better, darling.”

She stopped touching her pussy and focused on her pubic mound. “These are the basics. Just see what feels right but keep in mind that I’m not as easy as you are. You need to invest some time to make me cum. And when I do, keep doing it ‘till my orgasm is through. It makes it even longer and better that way.” 

“And though you make me come with my pussy and clit, don’t just start there right away. Give me something more, create a mood. Take care of every patch of skin you see and lavish it in attention. My thighs, my mound. You can even pull a bit on my pubes. But only gently, okay?”

Tsukki nodded and he was really into her explanation the whole time.

“Now, you wanna try for yourself?” An enthusiastic nod. “Go ahead, darling.”

And he began to move. He first took some time to lay sweet kisses on the inside of her thighs, lightly kneading them with his hands. It felt nice and comfortable. But the look in his eyes promised more. He got closer and closer, kissing his way up and sucked hickeys into her skin.

“Yeah, Tsukki. That’s it. You’re doing good. Just don’t bite. Alpha doesn’t like that.”

He was a bit clumsy at first at first but she found his eagerness quite appealing. He was always touching her thighs and spreading them wider the closer he got so there was enough space for his head. He peppered kisses along the lines of her pubic hair and pulled at them gently along the way. He was very careful not to use teeth so she didn’t comment on the accidental nibs. Tsukki also apologized right afterward by licking or kissing the spot so it was all fine.

“You sound so good, alpha” Tsukki murmured between the kisses. Tetsuka wasn’t even aware that she was making sounds but now she put in some effort to sigh just a tad louder so he could hear her. Tsukki went down on her the same way that he kissed, loving and sweet, in no rush to show his adoration. He was a little hesitant at first but Tetsuka was sure to praise and encourage the omega, enjoying both the confidence that came with time as well as the little moans from his lips, pressed so close to her. Her arousal was tingling and this slow worship was excellent to let it build slowly over time. She laid her hand on his head to feel the short hair between her fingers, massaging his scalp and guiding him wordlessly. Whenever he took too long on a spot she would gently tug him forward but they both weren’t in a rush, just enjoying the contact with each other.

And the omega took his sweet time teasing and kissing her before he finally got the courage to slip one finger towards her sex. He touched it almost reverently and Tetsuka had to chuckle. He brushed along the crack before placing a sweet kiss on the same spot, kissing the wetness away. He did this for several minutes and Tetsuka was nearly squirming on the couch. But she didn’t want to rush him, let him take his time to explore even though her body was begging for more.

Then he slipped inside and Tetsuka had to bite her mouth to not let out a “Fucking finally!” He caressed her outer lips and then kissed them again. He was doing it at such a slow pace, again and again, she wondered if it was his intention to drive her insane. When he finally added some tongue she jumped at how good it felt. But then he looked up at her, eyes unsure as he asked: “Is that okay, Kuroo-san?”

And she couldn’t be mad at him for being insecure, it was his first time after all. He was just too precious so she blinked away her own frustration and said “Yeah, wonderful my boy. You can go a bit deeper but take your time, honey. Take as much as you need. Doing so good for me.”

He smiled up at her and then dove back down to continue the slow torture but now added much more licking into the mix. He went deeper and deeper with his tongue until he found her hole and shyly peaked inside with the tip. It was in no way deep enough but she still bucked herself into it and he was about to let up again to ask so she just pressed on his head to keep him down.

“Don’t stop, Tsukki. That- Give me more, baby!”

So he did and pressed his slick tongue against her even slicker walls and licked his way towards her opening. After he got as deep as he could he took his fingers to spread it and he got even deeper, licking and thrusting and it was exactly what she wanted. She bucked and writhed on his tongue, threaded her fingers in his hair and yanked. All while murmuring filthy praise into the room.

When he drew back she tried to push him down but he wouldn’t budge so she let him up. Thankfully, he left his fingers in place of his tongue so she could rock back on them instead.

“Just needed a breath, alpha. Was it that good?” Tsukki breathed and his face was wet and shiny from her slick but a slight smirk danced around his lips.

“Sorry. Yeah, doing so good for me.” Tetsuka could hear the need from her own voice and she didn’t care. He just grinned up at her, looking clearly proud of himself. She didn’t even mind his cocky behavior, all she wanted was for him to get back down there. So she pushed at his head but he wouldn’t budge just yet.

“You smell so good, alpha. I can get drunk on your smell. And you taste so sweet, I can’t get enough. I could do this all day, alpha. Licking and kissing you. I can’t wait to make you come.” he placed some kisses on her thighs, clearly avoiding the place she wanted it the most. She was burning and he clearly wasn’t afraid anymore when he had the capacity to tease her. So in all her desperation she used her alpha voice to command him to “Get down there then! And only speak if you’ve actually done what you’re talking about!”

He chuckled but went back down again without resistance to lick at her pussy. His laughs and moans were intertwined with licks and prodding at her opening and it felt heavenly good. He moved his finger inside of her to find her g-spot and they were so long and strong , stroking her walls. He added another one and with two he kept on pressing and searching until he actually found it. Tetsuka groaned and pushed back against the pressure. It felt so fucking good and she was so fucking close-

“YES! Right there, baby. Feels so good! Ugghn! Fuck, suck my clit, Tsukki! Suck it and I’ll come. God!”

He kept his fingers inside of here, bless him, and with his mouth went up towards her clit and sucked it into his mouth. His suction had her throw her head backwards and then his tongue was circling her clit and his fingers pressing her spot and it was all so much, so good, so fucking good.

She made a strangled sound when she came, closing her eyes and let the tremors shock her whole body. Her toes wriggled and only when she came down from the aftershocks did she notice that she pressed her thighs together to lock Tsukki between her legs and he was still sucking and licking her through it. The visual sent her body reeling again, her muscles clenching and spasming when a second wave, less intense but still so good rocked through her. She was breathing heavily when she came down her whole body relaxed and warm from her intense orgasms. 

But Tsukki’s ministrations were becoming a bit too much for her overly sensitive sex so she released his head from her leg-lock and he got the hint and scooted backwards to look up at her, taking his fingers out of her. His face was red and slick and she brushed the few strands matted to his forehead away. He leaned into the touch and in her post-orgasmic bliss she couldn’t stop the blinding smile on her face.

Words still failed her so she caressed his face until her brain functioned again.

“Amazing, so fucking good, Tsukki.” He whined at the praise, looking proud but also still incredibly horny.“Go on, touch yourself. You deserve it. Make yourself come for me.”

“Thank you”, he rasped and his voice sounded so wrecked, if from his own need or licking Tetsuka into a mind-blowing orgasm, she couldn’t tell. His left hand went down to jerk his own cock and she was a bit confused at first but then Tsukki took the fingers of his right hand into his mouth and then she understood. He was licking her juices from them, savoring her taste and getting off on that. Arousal started to peak inside her again but she was too tired to let it go anywhere now. So instead she watched him, burning the scene of Tsukki licking his fingers into her mind. She would definitely masturbate to that image later, but for now she was content to watch how his eyes drew closer, his breath got more rigged until finally his face scrunched up and a high whine signaled that he had, too, come. She didn’t even mention how little time that took because she was softened up and she did tease him for the better part of the night.

She petted his hair and maybe she had a weak spot for it, always touching and stroking the blond strands. But maybe she was also weak for this image of Tsukki looking up at her like she was the most precious thing in the world when it was clearly the other way round. His smile here and now was so true and genuine, nothing hidden behind walls. Tsukki’s face was so open, his feelings clear on display and it was the most beautiful and breathtaking sight she has ever seen.

“So beautiful, Tsukki. You’re so beautiful.” She murmured. “The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

He just hummed in response, too tired to form sentences. His eyelids were drooping low and the petting also didn’t help to keep him awake.

“Tired, baby?” Tsukki nodded. “Then let’s get you in bed, shall we?”

Even though Tetsuka was reluctant to leave their current position with the afterglow fading she realized that this was hardly the perfect place to sleep. The movie was still on and now at the big show down, she realized. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and that seemed to shake off some of Tsukki’s sleep, too.

He stood up and dusted his knees that were rubbed red from the blanket. He held out his hand to help Tetsuka up and she took it. It was still sticky and when they both realized that Tsukki blushed and wanted to retract but Tetsuka held on and pulled herself from the couch.

“Sorry, I- ahh. Made quite the mess there.” Tsukki apologized and ducked his head a bit. Tetsuka just laughed it off and kissed him on the cheek. She had to go to her tiptoes for that but still worth it for the surprised expression on his face.

“That happens. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll clean. Just tell me where-”

“No you won’t. I’ll sort this out and you just go up and make yourself ready for bed. My spare clothes are in the upper left drawer.”

“Hey, I’m already finished with that. I can clean up-”

She just went around him and gave him a light slap on his butt and when he noticed that his pants were completely wet from his slick he let out an embarrassed squawk. “I hate you, you know?”

She just laughed and gathered the popcorn bowl and drinks to put them in the kitchen as he went to her room, grumbling along the way.

#

When she came into her room the lights were already dimmed and Tsukki was once again wrapped up in a blanket, this time on her bed. She quickly changed into something clean and then dove under the covers to join her boyfriend. This time she was ore than fine with being the big spoon again. After some rearranging she had Tsukki’s face tucked under her chin, her arms pressing his shoulders close to her. One of her legs was thrown over his mid-section to keep him in place, safe and secure in her embrace. The other was wedged between Tsukki’s legs that were tucked close to his body so they still fit under the covers. They were both big but somehow still made it fit and Tetsuka snuggled closer to her omega.

“I wanted to actually watch that movie, you know” he said against her neck. His tone was back to indifferent but at least he didn’t sound angry.

“You still can. It’s a good movie.”

“If you think I can without thinking about that then you really don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Hey Tsukki, don’t boost my ego, we both know it’s already big enough as it is” she laughed. “But it makes for a good memory, right?”

He gave a non-committal sound but pressed his face into her boobs, smushing any answer he might have wanted to give.

She laughed and pressed him closer to her chest, feeling happy and sated. She breathed a kiss on the crown of his head and whispered “Good night, Tsukki”, and he mumbled something similar back to her. She continued to caress his head and back until the tall omega was fast asleep in her arms. She sighed when she thought of tomorrow when she would bring him back to the station and watch him board the train back to Miyagi. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. They still had some time together and tomorrow she would kiss him awake with the sun beams, make him the best breakfast ever and laugh when he inevitably banged his head on their low door frames. They still had so many memories left to make but for now these would be enough.

She placed one last kiss on his head before mumbling “I love you, too” into his hair. She searched for a reaction from Tsukki but he continued to sleep, not even stirring. She smiled into the darkness and closed her eyes, dreaming of a time when she wouldn’t need to let her omega go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is actually my first (smut) fic so I don't know how good it actually was. Let me know if there is some tense hopping or spelling I can fix, other feedback is much appreciated.  
If you don't want to leave feedback here on AO3 I've created a [Google Form](https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16) you can send me :)  
<https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16>  
I still have some more story ideas for Tetsuka and Tsukki, so if you wanna see them you can leave a comment. That would bump the stories up on my to-do-list.  
Thanks for reading :)


End file.
